Koujaku
Koujaku is one of the main characters in the BL game DRAMAtical Murder. He is also Aoba's childhood friend. History Koujaku is Aoba's childhood friend though they didn't live together. Koujaku left Midori Island after having to know Aoba. Though he recently returned he is still very close to Aoba and considers him more of a brother than a friend. When Aoba was little, he was crying because Tae was late picking him up from her work. Koujaku asks Aoba if he's alright and Aoba tells him that he is fine and that Tae was late picking him up by two hours. Koujaku tells Aoba that he will stay and play with Aoba until Tae comes back and picks Aoba up so Aoba stops crying after. Koujaku's father is part of the yakuza while his mother is a mistress. When he left Midorijima, he actually went back to his hometown, where his clan resides. He's an acquaintance of Ryuho, the man who befriended Aoba and kinda bears the resemblance of Noiz. Koujaku was said to be very notorious and so, Ryuho was ordered to give Koujaku a tattoo which allows him to control the young lad. Koujaku ended up killing his mother and then coming back to Midorijima. At first he acted very different but soon loosen up and returned to normal. Appearance Koujaku takes the appearance of a Japanese man. Koujaku has long navy colored hair and keeps it in a pony tail He also has a tattoo on his right eye but is covered by his hair as well with the fact that his entire body os covered with tattoos and scars. His hair is also knotted onto the left side of his hair and wears hair accesorys. His also has a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He is known to wear a kimono designed with decorations such as blue leafs, blossoms and birds. He also carries a long katana around him. Koujaku's Path Koujaku and Aoba arrive at Frame Willow. A Japanese-like red town with lanters hanging in the air. Aoba becomes dizzy and Koujaku comes and ask him if he's alright. Aoba later vomits on Koujaku's kimono causing everyone to be in shock. Aoba apologizes for ruining Koujaku's kimono. Koujaku tells him it's alright and cleans Aoba's face with his kimono. Later, Koujaku kneels and tells Aoba to get on his back. Relying to Koujaku, he does and they both retreat out of the building to the hotel. 'Good Ending' Aoba conveys Koujaku not to lose (まけるない). Aoba successfully delivered the message to Koujaku, Koujaku then said the truth to Aoba about everything including his past and what he had always felt. After the Opal Tower crumbles, both of them were sent to the hospital. After their release, Koujaku spent his afternoon at Aoba's place. Koujaku went to Aoba's room. He sat together with Aoba on the bed, held his hand, and confessed to him. Koujaku then pushed Aoba to the bed and kissed him. At the end of the scene, Koujaku and Aoba started living together at Koujaku's place. Tae is starting to realize Aoba and Koujaku's relationship has grown stronger, but decides to keep quite about it. Koujaku starts to stop flirting with women because he now only loves Aoba. Aoba is seen with short hair, which Koujaku trimmed his hair and kept the access hair in a jar, which Aoba found disgusting but decided to let Koujaku do whatever he wants. 'Bad Ending' If Aoba fails to convey Koujaku "don't lose", Koujaku becomes angry with Aoba and looses all reasons and becomes a monster. And the other Aoba take's over Aoba's body. Failed to SCRAP Koujaku, the message was wrong and everything went wild. Toue took hold of Aoba and turned him back to his original form. Koujaku was kept by Aoba. Aoba takes good care of Koujaku since he can't speak normally and his mind has now turned totally twisted, he was tied/locked up. Aoba regretted that he failed SCRAPING Koujaku, since Koujaku's mind wanted them together, Aoba accepted it but in the process of it, he lost his mind and ended up on Toue's hands. Koujaku is now locked up in a prison like cell where Aoba visits him often. Trivia *Koujaku works as a hairdresser and opens up his store whenever he feels like too. Category:Character